


all living is storm chasing

by if_i_be_waspish



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), RPF, Threesome, if i wasn't going to hell before i damn sure am now, rpf guilt so strong, there is a threesome, they take!this!threesome!seriously!, this is bernie's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_i_be_waspish/pseuds/if_i_be_waspish
Summary: “Well, the thing is, Alex – we’re sort of – well, we’re looking for a third,” Michaela looks again at Matt who looks directly at the white tablecloth, his skin positively on fire, “And we both want you.”Silence emanates from Alex’s side of the table and Matt can’t help but look up at her – her features are frozen, one eyebrow arched in consideration, her mouth slightly parted.“A third?” She finally breaks the silence, her index finger circling the bottom of her wine glass.Matt wants to look away again, to find some non-existent pattern on the stark white tablecloth to hold his attention, but he can’t. His eyes stay glued to Alex, her eyes slightly wide as she tries to suss out Michaela’s exact meaning.He sees Michaela nod out of the corner of his eye, “A third,” She confirms, dropping her voice a bit lower, “In the bedroom.”





	all living is storm chasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Songs_and_fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/gifts).



> Blame the Mattex server for this fic.  
> Bernie, specifically, who demanded multiple versions of this fic with the following prompt:
> 
> PROMPT: alex/matt/ Matt's OC gf (or Lily/Daisy)  
> DETAILS: Matt's gf thinks Alex is super hot and wants a threesome with her. They have the threesome but gf realizes Matt is way more into Alex than her.
> 
> And I'm a pushover. Obviously.
> 
> (Title from Andrea Gibson's 'Angels of the Get-Through')

Matt glances across his flat, watching his current girlfriend as she fiddles with the remote for the telly. She flicks through channels rapid-fire, not really stopping to see what anything actually is before moving on to the next. Her bare feet are kicked up on his coffee table, a mug of tea cradled in her lap. Her long brown hair is twisted up into what she calls a messy bun and she is wearing tiny cotton shorts and a skin-tight t-shirt.

“Babe,” She complains, taking a sip of her tea, “There’s nothing on.”

Matt chuckles, flipping his script closed and taking his glasses from the bridge of his nose, “You’re not really looking, though, are you?”

She smiles into her mug and shakes her head, letting out a little laugh that echoes in the ceramic.

The entire situation strikes Matt as entirely domestic, and he does his best not to let his panic at the realization bleed on to his face. He’s been dating Michaela for eight months now, his longest relationship in a long while, and things that were hot and heavy had slowed down to a bit of a crawl. Not that Matt is necessarily complaining – it is nice to be domestic sometimes, nice to have someone at home when you get there some nights.

There are days he thinks he loves her – moments he’s nearly sure of it. This happens to be one of them, but there’s always a bit of unnamed doubt clawing at the back of his mind so the words never really seem to make their way out. Some days the doubt has an image – curly hair and curves to write sonnets about – but he tries to ignore that, to pretend it’s just some nebulous cloud rather than a specific thing he never even had in the first place that is holding him back.

Anyway, Michaela hasn’t told him that she loves him yet, either, so at least he doesn’t have that to contend with.

She’s a lovely girl, really – beautiful by almost any standard by which one might measure such a thing. Though he’s never actually put much stock in conventional beauty standards, honestly.

She’s got blue eyes and a trim waist and pert breasts and a lovely smile. For all intents and purposes, she’s exactly Matt’s type – and even though he’s only thirty and not sure he’s ready to settle down, he thinks a life with her wouldn’t be so bad.

Matt tosses his pen on his script and makes his way over to the couch, settling down on it next to her. He reaches for the remote, and she struggles with it a little bit, a little sparkle in her eye because she’s teasing him. He laughs, finally extracting the remote from her hands. He points it at the television and turns it off, tossing the remote to the side of the couch.

“I’m sure we can find something else to do, love, don’t you think?” Matt lets his gaze slide down her body, his eyes roaming over her figure as she laughs slowly and rolls her eyes.

Matt leans over her, his hand reaching up to the bauble that holds her messy bun in place. He tugs on it, watching as her eyes widen a bit at the sensation. When it’s finally loose, he tosses it over his shoulder, watching as her hair tumbles down around her shoulders.

Michaela runs a hand through her hair, and then Matt leans forward and kisses her, swiping his tongue into her mouth. She tastes like chamomile from her tea, and she sighs into his mouth, leaning back against the couch as her fingers play with the hem of his t-shirt, her fingers brushing lightly against his abdomen.

He undresses her quickly, letting the thin fabrics fall to the floor next to the couch as she pushes his joggers down and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Soon, only their ragged breathing and pleasure-filled gasps fill his flat as he moves in her, his hips thrusting in time with hers until they’re both spent, sweaty and drawing in deep breaths as Matt slides out of her, his body still held up above hers, his arms shaky and burning.

Michaela moves to the edge of the couch and Matt slides in behind her, his bare back pressed against the cushions as he wraps an arm around her, his fingers splayed out on her abdomen.

He nuzzles the back of her neck, slicked with sweat, and breathes her in. She turns a bit in his arms, her head curling over her shoulder so she can see him.

“Matt,” Michaela starts, her voice timid, and he looks at her curiously, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on the skin of her abdomen. She bites her thin bottom lip and glances down at his chest.

“What is it, Mick?” Matt moves his hand to her chin, drawing her eyes up to look at him, “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Ask you, more like.” Michaela mumbles, voice still small and quiet.

“Ask, then,” Matt agrees, but his insides twist in on themselves – he’s been wondering when it would come, the question. The Talk – it’s been high time, and his mates have been surprised it’s not happened sooner.

He runs through a list of the responses he’d practiced in his head, deciding he’ll figure out exactly which one to use when he hears how she asks it. He’d been hoping to avoid The Talk, because he has no bloody idea where this is going, how much of his heart is involved, how much of his heart he can even give her because the thing is – and he didn’t even mean for this to happen – a lot of it already belongs to someone else, someone who doesn’t even _know_. And someone who never will.

Michaela clears her throat, “Do you remember,” She glances up at his eyes and then back down at his chest again, “What I told you when we first started dating?”

Matt smiles, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss against her temple, “You told me a lot of things when we first started dating, love,” He chuckles, “Kind of the point, I guess.”

He waits for her to laugh, but when she does it sounds a bit off, “Right,” She clears her throat again, “Well, I told you – that I’m… Well, that I’m also interested in women. Do you remember that bit?”

Matt tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “Course I do.”

Michaela nods, still staring at his chest. She brings her finger up and starts drawing idle patterns with her nail, “Right,” She nods again, “Being with you is great, Matt – really great, I don’t want you to think it isn’t…” She trails off, and Matt vaguely thinks that this doesn’t sound like The Talk at all – sounds like maybe a different kind of Talk instead.

She falls silent for a moment and Matt’s fingers drum on her abdomen, “On pins and needles here,” His voice is light, if only because he is so very, very confused.

Michaela laughs, finally looking up at him, “I – well, I kind of – miss being with a woman?”

Matt looks at her, his eyes widening slightly, “Okay,” He draws the word out, trying to suss out precisely where she’s going with this. When she doesn’t respond, just looks at him, eyes wide and searching his, he clears his throat, “Are you saying you want to – what? Leave? Or – open the relationship up so you can see women?” As the words leave his mouth, he wonders if he’s actually okay with that last bit. He may have to figure it out, depending on her response.

Her hand moves up to his face, her palm soft and warm against his cheek, “No, no, no – I don’t want to leave, and I don’t want an open relationship. I’m – I’m not very good at that in reverse, and it wouldn’t really seem fair to open it up only on my side.” She draws her lip into her mouth again, “I was wondering – how would you feel about… about a threesome?”

Matt’s mouth drops open at that. Right, so definitely not The Talk, then.

“A threesome?” He asks, and he knows his voice sounds _so bloody high_ , but he’s a bit caught off guard.

Michaela doesn’t laugh at him, just continues to stare at his face, trying to gauge his reaction. He’s trying to gauge his reaction a bit, too. He’s always been very pro-threesome in his mind, but now that the opportunity is apparently presenting itself, he finds himself a little less than sure. There are so many questions, so many details to iron out, so many thoughts racing through his momentarily dumbfounded mind.

“A threesome?” He asks again, and his voice sounds just a bit lower this time.

Michaela nods, “Are you totally against the idea, then?”

Matt shakes his head, “No,” He smiles, “Not against – just trying to wrap my head around it.” He looks at her, her wide blue eyes staring at him hopefully, “This is definitely what you want?”

She smiles, a slow grin that spreads across her face, “So very much yes.”

“Have you ever – done that before?” Matt tries to shake the stupor from his brain, but it’s not quite working.

Michaela clears her throat, “Once – it, it wasn’t my idea and it wasn’t – well, it wasn’t the person I wanted at the time – so…”

“You have someone in mind?” Matt asks, the nerves tugging at his stomach. He’d thought this was a bit in the abstract, but the shine in her eyes now has him thinking that she’s been considering bringing this up for a while.

Michaela nods, “I’ve been – well, I’ve been thinking about it – fantasizing about it – for a few months now, ever since…”

“Ever since…?” Matt prompts, thankful this information is coming to via slow drip, not entirely sure he could handle it all at once.

“The series six cast party a couple of months ago – well, the _after_ cast party, anyway.” She explains, a hint of a smile playing on her face.

Matt remembers it well – a smoky pub in Cardiff, his mates surrounding him, the music pumping loudly through the venue, alcohol flowing freely. None of them had wanted to go home after the real cast party, so they’d made their own subset of cast party and they’d had such a blast, vowed to do it every season from there on out.

Matt’s brain struggles to connect the dots and he feels like a very daft child – suddenly, horror strikes him and his face contorts in complete disgust, “Surely you don’t mean _Kazza_!”

Michaela laughs, the sound tinkling and pleasant, “No, I don’t mean Karen, but my god I sort of wish I had because _the look on your face_.” She shakes her head, still laughing, and he scowls at her.

“Okay, _who_ then?”

Her eyes flutter half closed, and she grins, “Alex.”

Matt’s body tenses next to hers, and his heart rate ramps up, and he _swears_ his cock twitches against her hip.

“Alex?” His eyebrows shoot up his forehead, “Alex Kingston?” And there goes his voice again, right into the stratosphere.

“No, Alex from lighting – _yes,_ Alex Kingston.”

“What – why, why Alex?” The hand that had been resting on her abdomen shoots up and he runs a hand through his hair, tugging on it a bit harder than he intended. He winces.

Michaela turns in his arms to more fully face him, her eyes sweeping over his face, watching him, “Are you serious?” She shuffles a bit on the couch so she is sitting up – as she adjusts herself so that her back is against the arm of the couch, her breasts sway lightly and she fixes him with a slightly annoyed look, “You’re seriously asking me that?”

Matt isn’t sure _what_ he’s seriously asking anymore – he’s got quite the feeling that his brain has completely short circuited. First at the mention of a threesome in general and now at the very specific suggestion of a threesome with _Alex Kingston_. The most erotic woman he’s ever met.

His mind drifts back to that night at the pub: _Alex’s ringlets down around her shoulders, a black dress wrapped around her curves like it was made for her. The sultry music swinging through the air as everyone danced in a group, couples pairing off and then changing it up mid-song. Matt dances up behind Alex, his hands on her hips as they sway to the beat. Michaela watches for a minute, and then sidles up in front of Alex, her hands settling on Matt’s on Alex’s waist as the three of them sway together, Alex tipping her head back and laughing as Michaela presses further into Alex, their bodies molded together as they danced._

_That night, when Matt had gotten Michaela back to his flat, they had the hottest sex they’d had since they were together – it was frantic and sexy and charged with a frenetic kind of energy their previous encounters hadn’t been. Michaela was even more enthusiastic than usual, clawing at his skin, biting at his shoulder, absolutely desperate and wet for him. Or not quite for him, as it turns out._

“No, I mean – Alex is – she’s _lovely_ , I just…” Matt trails off because he has to. There are no words left in his brain, they’ve all been usurped by thoughts of a threesome with Alex Kingston.

Michaela rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling, “I know you’re attracted to her, Matt,” Her voice is patient, if a bit bemused, “You carry it around like a neon sign flickering above your head.”

Matt scoffs, “I do _not_!”

Michaela smiles at him, “You _do_ ,” She reaches her hand out and runs it through his fringe, “Right above your bloody head: _I’ve got a hard on for Alex Kingston_ , should say.”

“Michaela…” He warns, but it’s difficult to sound stern when he’s laughing – he’d honestly thought he hid it much better than that, his obvious attraction to his co-star. Apparently not.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Michaela says, dropping her voice a bit, “You know you want to.”

Matt sighs, sitting up and tucking his legs underneath himself so he’s facing her – the thing is he _does_ want to. He’s had his fair share of fantasies about Alex Kingston since the day he met her, but he’d never before had the courage to make a move, certain it would end in rejection.

“This could – this could _ruin_ our friendship, Michaela – if – if we ask and she says no, it could ruin it. If we ask and she says yes – it could still ruin it. I just – I don’t know if that’s a chance I’m willing to take.”

Michaela sighs, nodding her head, and though she smiles, Matt can see the disappointment flood her features, “I understand, Matt. It’s okay.”

Matt feels a similar disappointment course through him – in the mere minutes this has been even an option to him, he’s grown rather attached to the idea. “I suppose…” Michaela’s eyes brighten a bit and Matt chuckles, shaking his head, “I suppose we could take her to lunch or dinner and see… I don’t know, how she feels about it? How would we even bring something like that up?”

Michaela shrugs, “I don’t know, really – but we can try?” She smiles at him, leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his cheek, “It doesn’t hurt to ask, right?”

Matt smiles, his stomach rolling a bit, because normally he’d agree – but with something like this, he’s not entirely sure. Asking could do exactly that.

x

Alex is doing a run of a play in London and Matt has had a bit of much needed down time lately, and they’ve been having tea in the mornings once or twice a week. It’s been lovely seeing her off of a set, a rare occurrence for them despite their easy friendship. When he sees her at the teashop today, she’s wearing a ridiculous jumper that nearly swallows her whole and she’s got on the most ill-fitting skirt he’s ever seen, but when she sits down at the table with him and smiles, all he can think is: _lovely_.

She wraps her hand around the mug of tea, pushing her curls out of her face with the other, “I’ve got to be quick today, Matt, I’m due at rehearsal soon.” She leans back in the chair, bringing her mug to her lips, “How’re things?”

Matt fiddles with a sugar packet, folding the corners and pulling them back out; he nods, “Yeah – things are – things are good, yeah.”

A smile tugs at the corners of her lips and she takes a sip of her tea, watching him with amusement, “That’s good, then – that things are good.”

She’s making fun of him, and Matt grins, tossing the sugar packet in her general direction; she laughs, her head falling back and exposing the expanse of her throat to him.

He feels his mouth run dry and his trousers tighten. Right.

He holds off until she’s finished with her tea and they’re standing outside the teashop; Alex is rifling through her ridiculous bag for her cell phone and Matt is nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot and the words tumble out of his mouth in a rush.

Matt tries to act nonchalant about it, inviting Alex to dinner with he and Michaela tonight. He tries to play it off like it’s the most normal occurrence in the world, even though it hadn’t ever happened before and he’s sure he’s acting a bit suspiciously.

Alex stops rifling through her bag and looks at him curiously, her eyebrow climbing up her forehead, “Dinner?” When he nods, her eyebrow climbs higher, “At one of the nicest restaurants in London, no less. And so much candlelight, Matthew,” She smirks, and he knows she’s just teasing him, just flirting like she always is.

But this time, he isn’t. He just chuckles a bit and rolls his eyes, not trusting his mouth to speak – he can’t do this without Michaela, and he’s actually not sure he can do it at all, truth told.

When he stays silent, the crease in her brow deepens, “Tonight, then?” When he nods, she steps closer to him, her voice dropping low so as not to be heard by passersby, “Everything alright, darling?”

Matt nods, but runs a nervous hand across the back of his neck, “Everything’s fine, Kingston,” He lets out a little chuckle.

Alex narrows her eyes at him, trying to discern whether or not he’s telling the truth. Eventually, she shakes her head and leans up to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Alright then, I’ll see you tonight.” She says, hoisting her purse up on her shoulder.

Matt watches her walk down the street, the sway of her hips prominent even though she’s wearing that ridiculous skirt. He smiles to himself, watching her until she disappears into the throng of people. When he can’t see her anymore, he turns on his heel and takes the long way back to his flat, his mind wandering in the same way he is.

Michaela had stunned him the other night when she’d suggested this – it wasn’t something he’d ever expected. He knew Michaela liked women, she’d made it a point of telling him as much – she’d told him on their fourth date, watching him carefully, waiting for _something_. Matt had simply nodded, said something like _that’s cool_ , and then the subject had changed, Michaela becoming more boisterous than she had been the entire evening.

She’d later confided to him that her past male partners had either been turned off by it or conversely turned on by it, and both reactions had left a rather bitter taste in her mouth.

Matt was neither – it just _was_. He’d never defined anyone solely by their sexuality – and he certainly had never fetishized it.

As he rounds the block at the top of his street, he sighs – he wants to give Michaela what she wants, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t _want_ Alex too, but the nerves settle in his stomach because this is a very big thing – a big choice. He values Alex as a friend, and he doesn’t want to lose that, not ever.

Maybe that means he should have said no, maybe it means he should call this whole thing off – but even as the thought occurs to him, he knows that he won’t. He _can’t_.

He’s wanted her for too long now; he’s been too curious for too long about the sexual chemistry between he and Alex, and if there’s even a slim opportunity he will have his questions answered, he’s going to take it.

And he will make sure their friendship survives because he can’t lose her, either.

x

Michaela tugs nervously at the hem of her dress, “Is this too short, babe?” She asks, leaning towards Matt in the back of the cab.

Matt smiles and chuckles a little, “You look great, Mick. And besides, it’s a little late now – we’re almost to the restaurant.”

Michaela rolls her eyes and playfully slaps him on the arm, shifting around a bit in her seat, still tugging at the hem of her dress, “I just feel so nervous.” She lowers her voice a bit, “Are you nervous?”

As if on cue, his stomach roils, “Yeah,” He nods, “I am.” He sighs, taking her hand to stop her fidgeting, “How do we even _ask_ her something like this – I don’t know how to even do this.”

The cab driver pulls over to the curb in front of the restaurant; Matt reaches up and pays him as Michaela opens the door, extending one leg out of the cab and holding on to Matt’s arm to steady herself a bit as she climbs the rest of the way out.

Matt slides out after her, closing the cab door behind him.

As the car drives away, Michaela shrugs, “Let’s just see if it comes up.”

Matt stops, turning to look at her, eyebrows raised, “See if it _comes up_?” He smirks, “What, just see if at a casual dinner between friends the subject of a _threesome_ just happens to come up?”

Michaela stops, turning to look at him – she laughs, then, “Yeah, okay.” She loops her arm through his as they head to the front door of restaurant, “That was stupid – but, I don’t know, let’s just see how things go, yeah?”

Matt nods, pulling the door to the restaurant open and guiding her inside. They greet the hostess who leads them to their table where sits Alex, resplendent in a navy-blue dress, her curls falling brilliantly around her shoulders. She stands to greet them, enveloping first he and then Michaela in a warm hug, pressing quick kisses to each of their cheeks.

Matt can’t help but look her up and down before she sits down, the calf-length dress hugging all of her curves, falling off her bare shoulders; she looks stunning. He smiles, shaking his head a bit, this Alex so at odds with the one he saw earlier in the day – and yet both of them equally beautiful and appealing.

It’s a complete wonder he’s never quite managed to figure out.

“You look _lovely_ ,” Alex’s voice is warm as she speaks to Michaela as they both settle into their seats across from one another at the table.

Matt slips into the seat next to Michaela, rolling up the arms a bit on his suit jacket in the warmth of the restaurant.

“Me?” Michaela asks, slinging her small purse on the back of the chair, “You look _gorgeous_ , Alex, my god – look at that dress. It knows your curves by heart!”

Alex smiles, and Matt watches as a faint blush crawls up her cheeks, “Well. You’re quite the flatterer, aren’t you?” She unfolds her napkin and places it across her lap, picking up her glass of water on the table and taking a sip.

“It’s not flattery if it’s _true_ ,” Michaela says, leaning a bit forward across the table, watching Alex.

Matt watches their exchange with interest, but eventually can’t resist, “And what about me, then? How do _I_ look?”

Alex lets her gaze slide over him, moving her head to the side to see under the table and then her eyes slide slowly back up over him again, “Oh, you look _very_ good, darling,” Alex picks up the wine list, her eyes scanning it, “Good enough to _eat_ , I imagine.” Her voice is infused with sex, no other way to put it, and she doesn’t even take her eyes from the bloody wine list.

Matt splutters a bit and Michaela laughs as a flush crawls up his neck to spread across his face. He should have known better, really.

“Kingston!” Matt shakes his head, a grin finding its way across his face nonetheless.

“Yes?” She blinks at him innocently, but her eyes are sparkling with Alex’s signature brand of mischief, and Matt just shakes his head.

The waiter comes and takes their wine order, returning shortly for their meal orders and as dinner passes, Matt watches with rapt attention as Alex and Michaela chat. Sure, he chimes in here and there with an anecdote, but Michaela and Alex carry the conversation completely.

Alex chats with Michaela like they’ve known each other for years – like they’ve been having dinner once a week for an eternity instead of this being the very first time the three of them have spent any time together at all. Alex’s warmth radiates across the table, and Michaela, for her part, is _very_ charming.

It’s magic to watch, really, the subtle way she flirts with Alex, the way she reaches out and touches her arm across the table when Alex has said something particularly funny or particularly naughty. Matt’s impressed; he’d never seen Michaela quite so on the offensive.

He’d been the one to pursue her at the start of their relationship and she’d been receptive, surely, but this is something else entirely.

Alex, of course, flirts right back – innuendo flying left and right, pausing only to throw her head back and laugh at something Michaela has said.

He feels a bit useless in all of this, but he’s having such _fun_ watching the banter that he can’t help but smile.

When their plates have been cleared and the check has been paid—his treat—Matt sits back in his chair and sips his wine, watching the two of them – he’d been wrong to be nervous about this. Well, at least _this_ part of things.

He’d imagined stunted and awkward conversation, an invisible cloud hanging over the table, but he should have known better. Alex is pure sunshine – has been since the moment he met her, and Michaela is bright and fun.

Alex is reaching her fork into a decadent dessert she and Michaela are sharing and she pauses with the fork halfway to her mouth, “So,” She draws the word out a bit, “What’s this dinner about, then?” She puts the fork in her mouth and then draws it out slowly, setting it back down on her plate.

Alex looks between both Matt and Michaela, a tiny smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth and Matt wonders momentarily if she knows – if perhaps she somehow knows exactly why they’d brought her to dinner with them tonight. It might be easier if she _did_ know, seeing as he wouldn’t have to _say_ it.

Michaela glances at him before she looks at Alex and Matt feels the nerves that had fallen away return full-force. He feels his skin flush and opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, which is fine apparently, because he hears Michaela’s soft voice next to him.

“Well, the thing is, Alex – we’re sort of – well, we’re looking for a _third_ ,” Michaela looks again at Matt who looks directly at the white tablecloth, his skin positively on fire, “And we both want you.”

Silence emanates from Alex’s side of the table and Matt can’t help but look up at her – her features are frozen, one eyebrow arched in consideration, her mouth slightly parted.

“A third?” She finally breaks the silence, her index finger circling the bottom of her wine glass.

Matt wants to look away again, to find some non-existent pattern on the stark white tablecloth to hold his attention, but he can’t. His eyes stay glued to Alex, her eyes slightly wide as she tries to suss out Michaela’s exact meaning.

He sees Michaela nod out of the corner of his eye, “A third,” She confirms, dropping her voice a bit lower, “In the bedroom.”

Alex’s eyebrow stays arched, but she still doesn’t say anything, and she still looks directly at Michaela, not even glancing for a moment at Matt.

Michaela’s voice is still low, and she leans across the table towards Alex, “The idea came up,” She looks at Matt again, “Well, I brought it up – and I – we – think it would be a great fit.” When Alex is still silent, obviously speechless, Michaela shifts a bit in her seat and then looks between Matt and Alex; she takes her napkin from her lap and sets it on the table, clearly thinking he and Alex need a moment, “I’m just going to pop to the loo – I’ll be right back,” She leans over and gives Matt a small kiss on his cheek and then heads to the back of the restaurant.

Matt rubs the back of his neck, still looking at Alex who is looking at the empty chair that Michaela just left; she still sits in a stunned silence.

Matt clears his throat, “Say something, Alex?” He tries, cursing his voice for sounding so bloody tremulous but he’s worried that Michaela even bringing it up has ruined everything between them already. He briefly wonders if he should try to play it off as a joke, but that honestly seems like it might make things worse, not better, so he just sits, silently pleading with her to look at him, to say something.

The silence stretches between them and Matt searches for something to say to fill it but finds his mind empty.

Finally, she turns her head to face him, her eyes boring into his and something very unreadable in her gaze.

“What is this, Matthew?” She asks cautiously, and he doesn’t miss the use of his full name.

Matt leans across the table, “It was Michaela’s idea, I swear,” Alex’s eyes flash a bit at that, but he has no idea what it means, can’t even begin to decipher what she’s feeling in this moment, “But I’d be lying if I said I haven’t grown rather fond of the idea myself.” He smiles and runs a hand through his hair, “Surely you know I’ve always been attracted to you, Alex.”

Alex leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest – Matt tries not to notice the way her breasts sit on her arms, looking enticing even in a fairly demure neckline, “And this is what you want?” She tilts her head, “Me in your bed – with you and your girlfriend?”

Matt can’t tell how she feels about the idea by the inflection she uses, but he finds himself desiring to be honest – at least, partially. Because since the moment he met her, _dear god yes,_ he’d wanted Alex in his bed.

He stares at her, his eyes sweeping over her face, but she’s giving nothing away.

“Yes,” He whispers it across the table and her eyes soften a bit even as they widen, even as her nostrils flare, “But not at the expense of our friendship. I want you in my bed, Alex, but only if I can still have you in my life – only if I can still be your friend and meet you for morning tea twice a week when we’re in the same town,” He shakes his head, “I was a bit worried that even asking you would set us down a wrong path – but Michaela wanted…” He sighs, “And so do I, if I’m honest.”

Alex reaches forward and picks up her glass of wine, swirling it a bit before she brings the glass to her lips and drains the last bit of the red. She stares at a point over his shoulder for a moment and then finally brings her gaze back to settle on him.

“I promise no matter what I decide, darling,” She sets her now-empty wine glass back on the table, “Our friendship will be _fine_.”

Michaela returns from the loo, sliding into her chair next to Matt.

“Does that mean—” He asks, “You’re considering it?”

Alex laughs, pulling the wrap draped over her chair up around her shoulders, “Give me tonight, you two,” She stands, and Michaela and Matt follow suit, “Meet me for tea tomorrow morning and I’ll give you my answer.”

She drops a kiss on each of their cheeks and then she’s gone, weaving through the tables of the restaurant, her hips swaying as usual.

Matt and Michaela stand for a moment, each watching the space where she used to be.

“Well,” Michaela says, turning to Matt with a sly grin slowly spreading across her face, “That wasn’t a no.”

Matt laughs, still a little stunned as he slings his arm around Michaela’s shoulder, “No,” He shakes his head, “It certainly wasn’t.”

x

The morning is blustery, wind whipping through the streets of the city, grey clouds looming overhead threatening rain that will inevitably come later in the day.

Matt and Michaela cross the street, wrapping their jackets tighter across their bodies to guard against the wind.

Matt and Michaela enter the teashop feeling the blast of warmth that surrounds them. They shrug off their coats and fold them over their arms, both of them looking around the shop for Alex.

They see her, perched on a chair in the corner of the eclectic shop, reading glasses on her nose. Matt feels a little jolt of arousal shoot through him – he always did like her in her glasses. As if feeling their eyes on her, Alex glances up from the papers she has in front of her and holds her hand up in a little wave.

As they make their way through the bustling teashop, Matt keeps his eyes on Alex’s face, trying to discern what her decision is by her look, but he can’t get a read on her. When they reach the table she’s sitting at, Alex looks up at both he and Michaela with an enigmatic smile playing on her lips.

“Hello,” She greets, sliding her glasses off the bridge of her nose and setting them on the table next to what looks to be a script.

“New part?” Matt asks, slinging his coat over the back of the chair.

“New offer,” She clarifies, a smirk on her face, “I’m considering it.”

Matt and Michaela slide in to the chairs across from her and she indicates the kettle sitting in the middle of the table. Matt pours Michaela’s cup and then his own, and they each go about fixing their tea just the way they like. When they’ve each taken a sip and are satisfied it’s to their liking, Matt looks at Alex who is watching them, her expression still quite unreadable.

“I take it,” Alex starts, wrapping her hands around her mug, “That you two have properly discussed this and what it means in terms of your relationship?” When he and Michaela nod silently, “And you’ve determined that this is truly what you – _both of you_ – want?” At their second nods, Alex lifts her mug to her lips and takes a sip, “Then I’ve come to a decision,” She states, setting the mug back down and folding her hands on the table in front of her, “Yes.”

Matt shakes his head, certain that he has misheard, that his mind is playing tricks on him, “I’m sorry… Did you say – _yes_?”

Alex nods slowly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth as her gaze flicks between he and Michaela. “Yes,” She confirms again.

“Can I ask – not that I’m not glad you’ve said yes – but can I ask _why_?” Matt feels Michaela pinch his side, but he bats her hand away, curiosity getting the absolute best of him.

“Why not?” Alex says, tugging lightly on one of her curls, “I’m single for the first time in ages,” She looks first at Matt and then Michaela pointedly before she drops her voice to that exact octave that has always driven Matt wild, “And you both asked so _very nicely_.”

“Alex – you’re _sure_?” Matt asks, trying not to let himself get too excited by the prospect of Alex and he in bed together – she could be taking the piss. She could change her mind right this second and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

He tries to tell himself that they’re not up already, even as his mind flashes images of things that haven’t happened anywhere but his dreams – images of he and Alex.

Alex considers him, “I’m sure if you are, darling,” She smiles, and it’s just as sexy as every smoldering smile she’s given him in the past, but he sees a hint of something else behind it. Something that he can’t quite place but which looks suspiciously like fear – like maybe she’s not sure _they_ aren’t taking the piss.

“Absolutely – I’m sure,” He says, then looks at Michaela, “ _We_ are.”

Michaela nods once, clearing her throat, “We are,” She agrees, a smile blooming across her face, “Very sure.”

“There’s a few things we have to go over beforehand, of course,” Alex says, matter-of-factly.

Matt nods solemnly, but his brain isn’t functioning properly, it’s still trying to wrap its way around Alex’s _yes_. He’d built himself up for a _no_ , for having to scramble to salvage their friendship from the ruins of this ridiculous request in the first place – he’d been prepared for no, a stern talking to, an eye roll and a sigh, an ‘I’m flattered, but no thank you’ – these are the situations he’d been planning for.

A yes, however, left him feeling quite stunned. Quite unable to do much but stare and try to wonder when this had become a reality – of all the things he thought he’d ever be doing, this certainly wasn’t one of them.

So Matt sits and listens – as has apparently become his role in all of this – as Michaela and Alex hash out the details including a safe word any of them can use if things get uncomfortable or too much, a few things that are off the table, what happens directly after – and where it should take place. They decide a hotel would be best, an upscale one known for discretion.

“I guess that just leaves the _when_ of it,” Alex raises her eyebrows, looking at him and then back at Michaela.

She is so bloody calm about this – it’s mesmerizing. It’s like they’re not discussing the logistics of having a threesome whilst sitting in the middle of a busy teashop in London. Which, of course, is precisely what they’re doing. Alex Kingston is _full_ of surprises.

Matt clears his throat, eager to contribute _something_ to this conversation, “Saturday?” There – a word. He has said a word now. He grins, a bit proud of himself.

Alex looks at him a bit bemusedly, probably because he’s currently still grinning like an idiot, “Saturday works for me.”

Michaela smiles, taking a drink of her tea, “Me, too.”

Matt nods his head once, “Great – I’ll – uh, I’ll book the room, then.”

Alex smiles warmly at him, “So you will, darling,” She closes her script and then stands from her chair, pulling her purse up over her arm, “I’ve got to run – I think I’ll accept _this_ offer too,” She grins as she taps the script clutched in her hands. She winks at them before she heads through the teashop and out into the London bluster.

Matt and Michaela sit in their chairs a bit stunned – par for the course where Alex Kingston is concerned, he’s quickly learning.

Finally, Michaela turns to him, her eyes wide, a smile on her face, “She said yes.” She blinks at him, shaking her head a bit.

“Yeah,” Matt nods, “She did.”

He picks up his tea and holds the warm mug in his hands, enjoying the way the beverage warms his fingers through the ceramic. Alex has said yes – she’d said yes to a threesome with he and Michaela and the thought leaves him feeling a myriad of emotions.

As he sits in the teashop now, they all swirl inside his body and he tries to catalogue and acknowledge each one, but he finds that it’s an impossible task. He feels arousal at the thought, surely – he’s found Alex attractive for years, tried in vain to stop the fantasies from playing in his mind. He feels excitement, too – this will be a new experience for him, and he can’t help but feel enthralled by the idea that this is something that will become a reality.

But underneath all those feelings and a host of others is one he can place just as quickly and easily, but one he finds he doesn’t understand: the incredible ache of longing.

x

Alex stands in the mirror, observing herself as she tries to stop the butterflies rooting around in her stomach. She knows the effort is in vain – there’s no way she won’t be nervous about what’s happening tonight, but she tries nonetheless.

She adjusts the straps on her bra – a simple black lace number she hasn’t worn in a very long time and a pair of matching black lace knickers. She’d considered going all out with lingerie, but eventually she’d settled on this simple and sexy combination that made her feel sultry but not overdone or like she’s trying too hard.

She fluffs her hair in the mirror, applies a light gloss to her lips, and then slides a simple black slip dress over her head. She’s suppressed the urge to drink, not wanting to dull her senses or her judgment – though she craves a glass of _something_ that could loosen her nerves even just a little.

Alex smooths her hands down the dress, turning in the mirror once more to check her reflection. Satisfied, she grabs a small purse and heads for the door – they’ve decided that they won’t spend the night together, that waking up in the morning could confuse things or make things awkward. It will be one night and one night only – and she’ll have to be okay with that.

Despite her confidence at the teashop only a few days ago, despite the fact that she led the charge in setting the parameters and arrangements for their night together, Alex feels quite nervous about the whole thing, despite her very best efforts. She’s been attracted to Matt for a very long time, and she’d long fantasized about having him in her bed.

Granted, he was almost always alone when she imagined it, but she’d long given up the valiant lie that she wouldn’t take him any way she could get him. And Michaela really _is_ a beautiful girl – she’s lovely all around, really. Attractive, attentive, smart, witty – and _flirty,_ all of Alex’s favorite things.

Alex closes the door of the flat she keeps in London behind her and makes her way on to the street – the hotel is relatively close, walking distance at least, and she thinks the brisk night air and the walk itself might calm her nerves which feel very frayed at the moment.

Matt and Michaela’s proposition had come as a complete surprise to her – she’d thought they were going to announce an engagement or something, though she did wonder at the intimate dinner with _her_ as the only guest. She’d prepared all day to call upon her acting skills, to look genuinely happy for them, to chatter on mindlessly about dates and colors. She’d dusted off her _these are the things I learned from marriage_ nuggets of advice, had practiced them in the mirror to deliver them on cue and with a smile.

She expected to look at a solitaire diamond on Michaela’s young and slender finger and ignore the ache in her own chest.

Instead, the three of them chatted warmly all evening, laughing and flirting, and they’d invited her into their bed with them.

She’d briefly wondered if it was a joke – if they were playing some kind of weird game with her, but it turns out they were serious. Quite serious, in fact. And she found herself interested and intrigued at the idea so she didn’t say no – she didn’t dismiss it outright the way Matt had obviously expected her to. Instead, she’d considered it.

She spent that evening alone in her flat going over all of the reasons it was a bad idea, all the reasons she should say no – and there were a lot of them, some more valid than others – but in the end, the sheer fact that she _wanted_ to won out.

At nearly fifty years old she just doesn’t have the hangups that she used to – she’s single, always considered herself adventurous in bed, and a threesome on her terms this time was something she found herself strangely drawn to. She’d had one before, many years ago when she was still at RADA and trying to keep the man who would become her first husband interested.

It was an awkward experience, clearly designed mostly for _him_ with a girl in his year he’d fancied, and Alex spent most of the night feeling self-conscious and worried as waves of jealousy washed over her. She didn’t even have an orgasm that night, too wrapped up in her head and her own fears.

Needless to say, it hadn’t been a particularly fun experience for her, and was a part of her distant past she tended to glaze over, a bit ashamed she even used to be that person.

So maybe she just wants a second chance – maybe that’s why she agreed to this, to right some decades old wrong.

Maybe it’s any number of things that has her turning on the block for the hotel, walking through its grand doors, and taking the elevator up to the seventh floor. Maybe its adventure that has her raising her hand to quickly knock on the door of the room, maybe its her fiftieth birthday looming that has her fluffing her hair once more as she shifts nervously on her feet as she hears footsteps inside getting closer to the door.

When the door swings open, though, only a single thought pervades her mind: maybe it’s Matt Smith.

He stands there in jeans and a t-shirt, a smile on his face, his eyes a bit dark and nervous if she’s reading them right. She smiles nervously as he pulls the door open wider and steps back, inviting her in.

“Alex,” He sounds a bit nervous, his voice a bit wobbly, but he smiles brightly at her as she steps inside the room, one of the more lavish ones she’s seen.

Matt closes the door behind her and throws the lock, the quiet sound reverberating in her head a bit because the nerves are tangling in her stomach.

“Can I take your coat?” Matt asks, stepping behind her.

She nods and smiles, letting him slip the fabric from her shoulders. She shrugs her arms out of the jacket and he hangs it on a rack by the small closet. Alex wraps her arms around her middle, her eyes darting around the room. She tries to think of something to say, something lighthearted and flirty to cut through the thick tension in the air, but she can’t think of anything for possibly the first time in her life.

Alex is halfway through wishing a hole would open up in the floor and take her somewhere else when Michaela comes out of a little side room; she’s wearing jeans and a button-down shirt, carrying a champagne bottle in hand. She’s frowning down at it, a small wrinkle between her brows.

“Matt, can you help me open this? I can’t get the bloody bottle open and Alex is going to be here any minute and I think it’s just hit me what’s about to happen and I’m a bit nervous because she is the sexiest woman alive, and…” Michaela finally looks up, stopping in her tracks as color floods her face and the top of the bottle of champagne she’s holding finally gives with a loud _pop._ The cork lands on the carpet and Michaela sets the bottle upright, champagne bubbling a bit over the top and sliding down the bottle. She looks up at Alex a bit sheepishly, “Hi,” She greets, setting the bottle on the bar cart near the window.

Alex can’t help it – she laughs, a full belly laugh that she can’t quite seem to control as it bubbles out of her. She feels herself gasping for air, and is nearly on the verge of tears when she hears Matt and Michaela join in, their respective laughs mixing with hers in the hotel room.

And just like that, the tension is gone.

Matt moves to the bar cart and pours three flutes of champagne, passing one to Michaela before he carries one over to Alex. When he passes it to her, their fingers touch, and she feels that same spark ignite between them that she always does – the nerves dissipate and something else arises within her: anticipation.

They settle in the lounge area next to a fireplace with a fire already blazing, the atmosphere warm and inviting. Chocolate covered strawberries sit on the table and they take their time slowly eating them as they drink their champagne, refilling their flutes only once, each of them wanting to maintain a level head for this, as previously discussed at the teashop.

Matt is seated next to her on the settee, and Michaela sits on the floor near the table, the firelight bouncing off her long brown hair. They kick off their shoes and chat, trading sexy stories, the air clear and comfortable between them. A sensual frisson moves between the three of them, and Alex feels a bit overwhelmed by it – finds it unexpected in the best way.

Eventually, Matt lifts a chocolate covered strawberry to Alex’s lips, and she hesitates for a moment, a bit doubtful of her ability to eat sexily, despite what she may or may not have done to an egg twenty or so years ago.

But as Matt holds the strawberry for her, she bites into it, her teeth cutting through the chocolate as juice floods her mouth.

She chews and swallows, and her tongue darts out to gather the juice she feels on her lips and a bit of chocolate, but Matt’s eyes drop to her lips and she freezes.

Suddenly, his mouth is on hers, and his hands slide into her hair and she vaguely wonders what happened to the strawberry he was holding, but as his tongue licks at her lips, she finds she doesn’t much care.

Matt’s tongue slips into her mouth and he tastes of champagne and chocolate, the same way she must taste, and she moans into his mouth as his tongue searches, finds every hidden bit of her mouth. He’s a fantastic kisser, soft and gentle, but passionate, and she feels the desire ignite in her stomach, feels her heart flutter in her chest.

When he pulls away, dropping his hands from her hair, Alex is panting, a warm glow spreading across her skin.

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” Matt whispers, and Alex draws her lip into her mouth, smiling a bit as she does it.

Alex glances down and sees Michaela watching them, her blue eyes wide, the unmistakable signs of desire written across her face. She shifts closer to Alex, and then rises on her knees, licking her lips as she watches Alex’s face.

Alex shifts forward on the couch, just slightly, and then Michaela’s lips meet her own– Alex gasps a bit, the sensation not exactly new but still somehow foreign.

Michaela’s mouth is so soft and pliable under her own, and their lips move together softly. Alex’s tongue runs along Michaela’s lips, and Michaela’s mouth opens, granting Alex access. Her tongue slides into Michaela’s mouth, stroking, licking at the roof of her mouth.

Michaela moans, sitting up higher on her knees as her hands now thread in to Alex’s hair, her fingernails scraping lightly against her scalp. They kiss languidly, learning each other’s mouths, tasting each other as they take turns leading the kiss, gasping and moaning as their hands explore each other’s bodies just a bit, palms skating over clothing.

Finally, they pull back and Michaela’s eyes are dark and a bit glassy; Matt is watching them with his own desire displayed quite evidently and Michaela bites her lip as she stands, reaching her hand out to Alex.

Alex takes it and stands, following Michaela as she grabs Matt by the hand, too, leading them both to the edge of the bed.

Alex isn’t exactly sure what happens, but she finds her dress being pulled over her head, Michaela’s knuckles brushing her sides as she lifts the fabric over her head. When it’s a puddle on the floor, Alex reaches up with shaking hands and undoes Michaela’s shirt, one button at a time until the fabric falls open revealing a simple cream bra and an expanse of pale skin.

Michaela shrugs out of the shirt and it flutters to the floor landing next to Alex’s dress. Michaela unbuttons her jeans, slipping them down her thighs until she steps out of them.

Matt is left to undress himself, peeling his shirt up over his head and sliding his jeans down until he stands in just his boxer briefs, his erection tenting the front as he watches the scene before him unfold.

The tension is back, but its taken on a new tint, a sort of charged electricity buzzes in the air between them and Alex feels her desire course through her as she looks at Michaela, standing in her bra and underwear, and as she looks at Matt, eyes dark, hair a bit wild as he steps forward, his hand skating over Alex’s abdomen.

Michaela leans forward and kisses Alex again, a bit more aggressively this time. Her small hand reaches up and cups Alex’s breast through the black lace of her bra, just as Alex feels Matt’s mouth descend to her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her flesh.

Matt’s mouth explores her neck, nipping at her collarbone as his tongue follows to soothe the spot. Michaela’s thumb grazes Alex’s nipple and her back arches at the sensation as she gasps into Michaela’s mouth as they continue to kiss, slowly and sensually.

Alex wonders for a moment if they’ve talked about this, Michaela and Matt, but when she feels Michaela’s hand trail down her stomach and dip into her knickers, Alex stops thinking at all – her entire body is alight, arousal coursing rapidly through her veins as Michaela’s fingers brush against her softly, but with an assuredness that makes Alex cant her hips forward into the woman’s touch.

Alex’s fingers scrabble against Michaela’s back, her hands wandering over soft flesh as Matt continues to work her neck with his mouth.

Alex drops one hand from Michaela’s back and grasps Matt’s length through his boxer briefs – she feels him groan against her neck as he drops his forehead against her cheek and bucks into her hand.

She squeezes him gently and when he gasps her name, Alex wonders how it is even possible for every ounce of her blood to turn into flames.

x

Matt has never been so bloody hard in his life – he’d bet his life on it, probably. And if you’d told him a week ago he’d be in a lavish hotel room in the middle of London watching his current girlfriend kiss Alex Kingston at the same time she has her hand down Alex’s knickers, he’d never have believed it.

But that’s exactly where he is, and he’s starting to wonder if his mind is ever going to completely wrap around that fact when Alex’s hand wraps around his cock through his underwear and he very nearly comes right then and there. He bucks into her hand and gasps her name and suddenly all the air feels like it is gone from his lungs.

He nuzzles his nose into her neck and inhales Alex’s scent, an odd mix of raspberry and sandalwood as his hand reaches up and cups her breast through her bra. His thumb swipes over her puckered nipple, his nail grazing over it. His head snaps up to look at her properly and he watches her reaction as she gasps, pulling back from Michaela’s mouth and resting her forehead against Michaela’s shoulder.

He and Michaela had talked about this – they wanted it to be about Alex, especially at the beginning – both as a way to make her feel comfortable and because he now knows they’d apparently both been fantasizing about her for a very, very long time.

“You feel lovely, Alex,” Michaela whispers, her fingers still moving inside of Alex’s knickers.

Alex’s grasp on his cock is loose, but her hand still idly traces his length, and he marvels at the mere fact that her small hand is on him like this. Matt’s hand trails up her spine and she shivers under his touch. When he reaches the band of her bra, he snaps it open, watching as the fabric loosens and drops down her chest a bit, still covering her skin.

Michaela removes her hand from Alex’s underwear, gripping Alex’s bra and drawing it further down her arms. Alex’s hand releases Matt and her bra slips from her arms and falls to the floor.

Michaela hooks her thumbs in Alex’s underwear, working them down her legs; as she steps out of them, Matt’s mouth covers her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple as Michaela’s mouth descends upon Alex’s other breast.

Alex inhales sharply, “Fuck,” The word is little more than a ragged moan as Matt pulls her nipple with his teeth.

He and Michaela lay her on the bed, inching her up to the top near the headboard as their hands explore her body, their mouths following after. Matt’s hand skims over her abdomen until it finds its way between her legs – he dips his finger into her wet heat, his mouth brushing against her ear.

“Christ, Alex,” He whispers, “You’re so wet,” His finger slides easily into her and she clenches around him, a small groan escaping her lips.

He pumps his finger into her, adding a second and watching her arch off the bed as Michaela’s mouth covers Alex’s breast, her hand covering the other.

Alex’s hands reach and grab, skating over flesh, but she’s writhing a bit too much to really focus on anything which Matt is a bit glad of, considering her skillful touch earlier.

Michaela starts a slow descent down Alex’s body, her tongue trailing a lazy path – when she reaches Alex’s abdomen, Michaela’s hand reaches down and stills his wrist, his fingers stopped deep inside of her. Matt smirks, takes the hint, and withdraws his hand.

Michaela smiles at him, her pupils blown wide, and Matt realizes that in their entire relationship he’s never seen her nearly this turned on. She tugs his wrist to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, her tongue swirling around the pads of his index and middle fingers before she releases them, still grinning.

Matt watches in awe as Michaela drops her head, settling herself between Alex’s thighs. Her tongue licks a long stripe up Alex’s length and Matt feels a bit of jealousy weave through his body – he _desperately_ wants to taste Alex, has always wondered what flavor would burst across his tongue if he ever got the chance. Michaela could have at least left him his fingers – he’d never known she was quite so greedy, and the jealousy rises again.

Deciding it’s a dangerous emotion to dwell on, Matt crawls back up the bed and kisses Alex, his tongue sweeping into her mouth – he licks at her mouth eagerly, his hunger for tasting her cunt not gone, but tasting her mouth quells a different desire as she makes a noise in the back of her throat and claws at his back.

Matt eventually pulls away, looking down Alex’s body to see Michaela’s head as she works her tongue against Alex. Alex’s eyes follow his own and she lets out a whimper at the sight, her fingernails digging into his arm.

“You’re so beautiful, Alex,” Matt murmurs, “So sexy,” His hands drift up to touch her breasts, his mouth kissing down her neck until he is in the perfect position. His mouth hovers over her breast and he watches her face as his tongue snakes out to circle her nipple before it traces along the side of her breast. Her skin is so soft there, so tender and he nips at it with his teeth and her eyes flutter closed.

He closes his mouth over her nipple, his tongue swirling as his free hand plays with her other breast, pinching and tugging her nipple as she makes the sexiest sounds he’s ever bloody heard. From his vantage point, he has a clear view of Michaela as she licks and sucks Alex, a glint in her eye as she looks up at him, her tongue moving with expert rhythm.

“Oh, darling,” Alex’s voice is thick with arousal, “You’re so _soft_ ,” She looks down between her thighs, and Matt watches as Michaela lifts her head and shoots Alex a wicked smile before she dips her head back down again. Without pausing her ministrations, Michaela reaches up and grabs Alex’s hand, tugging it down and placing it on her own head. Alex clearly gets the hint, winding her hand through Michaela’s long brown hair.

Matt’s teeth nip playfully at Alex’s erect nipple and she gasps in surprise, threading her one free hand through his hair, “I thought,” Matt speaks around her breast, his tongue flicking out to lick at her flesh, “ _Darling_ was _my_ nickname,” He bites her nipple again, peering up at her face through his fringe.

Alex laughs, the sound sinful and warm as it bounces off the walls, “Yes,” She agrees, and Matt rolls her other nipple as he gently bites down again, “But you’re not the one with your face between my thighs now, are you?”

Matt hears Michaela’s muffled laughter, and then Alex cries out as Michaela slowly slides two fingers into her – Alex’s fingers tighten in his hair, and Matt watches her face as her mouth drops open.

“Not yet,” He agrees, turning his attention back to her breasts, his gaze lingering on Michaela still working between Alex’s thighs, that jealousy rearing its ugly head again.

Alex’s gasps and moans grow louder, her fingers clutching at his hair almost painfully now, and in Michaela’s, he imagines as well, though he knows she rather likes that. Michaela makes sounds of encouragement against Alex’s cunt as her fingers work faster and faster.

“That’s it,” Michaela murmurs against Alex’s skin, “That’s it, Alex, I want you to come in my mouth, around my fingers,” Her tongue works faster and Alex’s moans reach a crescendo, bouncing off the stark white walls of the hotel.

Matt tears his eyes from Michaela and watches Alex’s face, her brow drawn in, a sheen of sweat on her forehead – she looks so fucking sexy, like every wet dream he’s ever had, and Matt bites her nipple, his eyes never leaving her face.

When she comes, Alex’s mouth drops open and her body tenses as the pleasure floods her face, as she chants some mixture of curse words and their names over and over again, and it sounds like sin.

Alex’s face relaxes and her body shudders with an aftershock of her release. Her grip on his hair relaxes, too, and her fingers stroke at the nape of his neck. Her eyes flutter open and she lets out a throaty satisfied moan.

Her gaze locks with Matt and she smiles, slow and languid, before her eyes move past him to Michaela. Matt turns his head, his tongue still drawing lazy circles around Alex’s nipple, and sees Michaela smirking, her eyes watching Alex’s face too as she licks gently, slowly.

“That was…” Alex trails off, shaking her head, “I don’t know what that was.”

Matt’s voice is gruff, “The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” He supplies.

Michaela laughs, sitting up. Her face is slick, and she looks so pleased and turned on and she fixes her gaze on Matt, a slow smile spreading across her face.

“Do you want to taste her?” Michaela asks, looking at him like she knows full well the answer, her eyes clouded with arousal.

Matt lifts his head from Alex’s breast, “God, yes,” He whispers, his mouth watering at the mere thought.

Michaela smirks and shifts on the bed so she is leaning across Alex’s body – she presses her mouth against his, kissing him. Matt growls as he thrusts his tongue into her mouth, his hand reaching up and grabbing the back of her head to hold her to him as his tongue swirls in her mouth.

Alex’s taste blooms across his tongue and he suddenly doesn’t even care that it’s only secondhand, because he is tasting her, finally.

When Michaela pulls back, Alex sits up and divests Michaela of her bra, then lowers her head. Alex’s tongue darts out and she laves first at the side of Michaela’s breast, and then her nipple before she proceeds to gently explore her body with her tongue.

Eventually, and Matt isn’t exactly clear on the chain of events, his boxer briefs and Michaela’s knickers join the pile of clothing on the floor and he is kneeling to the side of Michaela’s face as Alex’s face is nestled between Michaela’s legs.

Michaela takes him in her mouth, and Matt watches as she drops her head down over his length, watches as he disappears into her mouth inch by inch. His head drops back as her tongue swirls around him; when Michaela moans around his cock, her body shifting on the bed, Matt’s head lolls to the side and he sees Alex’s curls as she works on Michaela.

It’s the most arousing sight he never knew he wanted until he sees it, and he blinks rapidly, scarcely able to believe this is reality.

Michaela slips him out of her mouth for a second, her fingers circling around his base, her face contorted in pleasure from Alex’s mouth.

“Fuck, Alex,” She whispers, her breath hot on his cock, “You’re bloody _amazing_ with your tongue,” She moans, her head pressing back into the pillow as she squirms underneath Alex’s attention.

Michaela’s mouth opens and he slides in again, her head lifting off the pillow as she sinks her mouth down over him. She’s done this enough times for him by now, she knows exactly what he likes and she gives it to him, her mouth hot and wet around him as she sucks. She takes him all the way in, swallowing around him, and then pulls him back out.

Matt’s hands drift down to play with Michaela’s breasts as she works him over with her mouth– she swirls her tongue around his tip and he feels a burning in his abdomen; his eyes remain on the top of Alex’s head, the image a fuel to an already nearly out of control fire in his veins. He feels himself rise higher and then come back down as he watches Alex pleasure Michaela, and it happens again and again.

So enraptured by the sight of Alex burying her face in Michaela is he that it takes him an embarrassingly long time to figure it out – it isn’t until Michaela moans around him and pulls his cock out of her mouth that he realizes what’s happening: she’s _edging_ him, and his lust-clouded mind can’t quite figure out why.

Michaela’s body suddenly stiffens and she pulls his cock out of her mouth so only the tip is inside; she sucks hard – but not _quite_ hard enough – as she comes. At the height of her climax, she releases him from her mouth so she can speak: _fuck, Alex, oh fuck Alex, Alex, Alex_ is the litany that falls from her mouth, and Matt feels his arousal heighten.

There’s something so bloody arousing about the fact that Alex is so amazing with her mouth – he knew that she would be, of course, but to have it confirmed by a mouth that was just seconds ago wrapped around his cock is the stuff fantasies he never even knew to have are made of.

Michaela’s hand pumps him lightly, her thumb swiping over his tip on the upstroke, and Alex lifts her head, smiling softly before she licks her lips.

Matt shifts his gaze to Michaela, looking at her questioningly, “Why were you…?”

She sighs, her hand stilling as she grins – “Because,” She whispers, sitting up on the bed and swinging her legs over the edge, “I want to _watch_.” Her voice is deep, raspy, and the nerves she felt earlier have clearly gone because there is nothing bashful about what she’s asking for now.

Matt’s eyes widen as her meaning sinks in – he hadn’t expected this, not really. He’d assumed – well, he doesn’t know what he’d assumed, but it hadn’t been this. His eyes flit to Alex and she is staring back at him, her expression calm, but something storming behind her eyes.

Michaela stands from the bed, naked, and drops herself in a chair in the corner of the room.

Alex clears her throat, and Matt wonders what she’s thinking – hell, he wonders what _he’s_ thinking, the emotions and thoughts coursing through him so quickly he can’t even begin to take note.

“Okay,” Alex says, sitting up a little on the bed, turning to look at Michaela, “How do you want me, then?”

There’s something about the phrasing that makes Matt’s cock twitch, something about the way she’s asking that has him imagining all manner of sordid things. Michaela clearly thinks so too because her eyes are suddenly hooded and she spreads her legs, dropping her hand between them.

“I’m still wet, Alex – still turned on by knowing your mouth was just _here_ ,” Michaela’s fingers glide against her own flesh, “I want you on top,” She instructs, “I want to watch you _ride Matt’s cock_.”

A slow smirk spreads across Alex’s face and she turns from Michaela to look at him, “You heard her, darling,” Her voice is low and throaty, “On your back.”

Matt has every intention of remaining cool, but it doesn’t work – instead, he scrambles on to the bed, and flips over so that his back is against the starched white sheet. Alex’s eyes glide over his frame, his cock erect and aching in the sweetest way – for _her_.

She smirks as her eyes settle on him, licking her lips as her eyes flick up to his and then back down again. She plants tiny kisses along his shins, his thighs, his hip bones – her mouth hovers just above his cock; he can feel the heat of her breath and he closes his eyes in anticipation of her mouth around him, but it does not come. Instead, he feels her lips leave a soft kiss on his tip and then he feels her move away.

His eyes fly open, “Alex,” He groans in frustration, and she chuckles.

“I need you inside,” She whispers, settling her knees on either side of him, holding her body up.

“Are you…?” He asks, concern lacing his voice.

Alex laughs, her head dropping back, “Oh, _darling, yes_ ,” She drops her hand between her legs, and slips her fingers inside herself – she draws them out again and Matt can see the wetness slicking her fingers.

He opens his mouth in a silent plea and Alex’s eyes darken as she leans forward, sliding her fingers into his mouth and over his tongue. He moans around her fingers, his tongue cleaning them thoroughly before his teeth bite down gently on her knuckles.

Alex’s eyes dart to Michaela, and Matt’s eyes follow, Alex’s fingers still in his mouth – Michaela is touching herself, her eyes locked on the sight in front of her.

Alex turns back to face him, and when their eyes meet, his fingers lick at the tips of her fingers before he finally releases them, his eyes now boring in to hers.

She positions herself over him and he can _feel_ her heat – they’d discussed this at the teashop too, and thank god for that because he’s about to feel Alex’s cunt wrapped around his bare cock.

With agonizing slowness, the most beautiful torture he can imagine, she sinks down on him until he is buried in her to the hilt. She stays that way, adjusting to the feel of him, and _god_ she feels good stretched around him.

“Matt,” She pants his name, “You feel,” She moans the words, and his cock twitches even inside her because _that voice_ , “God, so good – you feel so good inside me, darling,” She says, clenching around him as she balances with one hand against his chest.

His hands move to her hips, his thumbs pressing into her hipbones, and she smiles down at him, her curls falling around her face, and he feels his heart constrict in his chest.

Finally, she moves, slowly drawing herself up his length and bearing down again, her wet heat sliding over him – she does it again, her eyes fluttering closed as she concentrates. Again, she bears down, Matt’s thumbs still pressing in to her, but he lets her control the pace, lets her set the rhythm.

Eventually, she moves faster, rising and falling over his cock rapidly – she sinks down and then rocks forward, repeating the action and letting out a long, sultry moan. He has the sudden feeling that he’s never been so _deep_ inside of anyone before, and even though he knows it’s ridiculous, he can’t help the emotion that burns at the edge of his heart at the thought.

Her movements become more erratic – she circles her hips first one way, then the other, working herself over on his cock and if there is a sexier sight in this universe, he’s surely never seen it.

Matt leans up, his grip tightening on her hips to steady her, and licks at the valley between her breasts; her hand grips the back of his neck, holding him to her. He inhales her scent, his tongue still licking as one hand grasps her lower back. He drops his free hand between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit.

He works in circles, and she moans.

“Yes, Matt, just like that,” She cries out as he keeps the same steady pressure, works the same steady pattern, “Yes, don’t stop, darling – I’m so close, I’m going to –”

And she does – she clenches and flutters around him, milking his cock as she rocks back and forth against him; Alex drops her head to his ear and when she whispers filthy obscenities inside of it he feels his spine start to tingle, feels his body go hot and then rigid as he comes inside of her, his vision blurring at the edges as he cries out her name, sharp and loud.

Matt clutches at her skin, his breath coming in pants against her sternum and she shudders around him, still quivering. Alex pulls back from his ear and presses a soft kiss to his hairline and he feels her smile against his skin.

Matt chuckles softly, the waves of pleasure still coursing through him, and Alex follows suit, her warm laughter curling around his heart.

He tugs her head back gently, and then leans his head up to kiss her tenderly, his tongue dipping softly into her mouth as she sighs against him. When they part, she rests her forehead against his and Matt smiles, his fingers toying with the bottom of her curls.

Michaela clears her throat from the corner of the room and Matt and Alex quickly turn to face her – she’s smiling, though, her fingers lazily running along her folds.

Matt clears his throat, his skin flushing just a bit, “Did you come?”

Michaela laughs now, “I’m surprised you didn’t hear – I did.” Her fingers still and she finally removes her hand, “Very hard, in fact.”

Alex rolls off of him and he slips out of her and vaguely wonders why he’s the one left feeling bereft; Alex settles into his side with a pleased sigh. Michaela stands and walks over to the bed, sliding in next to Alex and curling around her body. They lie like that for a while, no words between them, just breaths and gentle caresses, skin on skin on skin.

Matt feels his eyelids growing heavy, and though they agreed they wouldn’t spend the night together, he thinks about how warm Alex is next to him, how he could fall into a peaceful slumber with her by his side.

Alex stifles a yawn and then shifts, “Thanks for a lovely time, darlings,” She whispers, a smile ghosting across her face, “But I must get home now,” She sits up gently, and Matt immediately feels the loss of warmth.

He considers begging her to stay – but this was their agreement, what they worked out beforehand, so he just nods, standing too, as does Michaela. They dress in silence, but Matt is thankful to find it isn’t awkward.

Alex’s hair is a bit wild and he smiles as she looks in the mirror above the bureau and tries to tame it a bit.

“Don’t bother, Kingston,” He chuckles, buttoning his jeans, “Wild looks good on you,” He slips his t-shirt over his head and winks at her as he pulls it down over his stomach, “Always has.”

She rolls her eyes, “Oh, shut up.” She makes her way to the fireplace and slips on her shoes, shaking her head.

By the door, Matt helps her with her coat, pulling it up around her shoulders and planting a gentle kiss to the back of her head. Michaela hands Alex her bag, and then leans in to hug her, her arms circling her back as her palms rub soothing circles against Alex’s coat – it feels strangely intimate, and Matt stands back a bit, giving them a moment.

Michaela pulls back and whispers something in Alex’s ear – Matt watches curiously as Alex’s eyes widen; she looks at Matt, and then looks at the floor, a blush settling across her cheeks. Michaela tucks her index finger under Alex’s chin and makes Alex meet her gaze. Michaela shakes her head gently and Alex offers her a small smile and then presses a soft kiss to the corner of Michaela’s mouth before stepping back.

The moment over, Matt steps forward – enveloping her in a warm hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. “Night, Kingston,” He whispers, and she squeezes him back – leaning back to look up at him, something foreign and soft in her eyes.

She kisses his chin, steps away, and pulls the door of the hotel open. “Night, darling,” She whispers, and then closes the door softly behind her.

When she’s gone, Matt turns to look at Michaela, his eyebrows raised, “What was that about?”

Michaela bites her lip and shakes her head, but a wistful smile – something almost sad, but more than that – whispers across her face, “Nothing.”

She’s lying, of course, but Matt lets it go, “You ready, then?”

They’d decided not to spend the night, either; preferring a familiar bed to a foreign one, each of them secretly not so sure they could sleep soundly with the scent of Alex surrounding them and knowing they would never have it again.

Michaela nods, gathering her bag and slipping her shoes on. Matt holds the door open for her and she walks through – his eyes search the room, looking for anything they may have forgotten.

Finding nothing, his eyes settle on the bed, the rumpled white sheets, and he swears for a second he can see his heart there, a brilliant red against the white.

x

They’re back in his flat, Michaela’s head resting on his chest, her breath coming in soft puffs against his skin.

His hand is around her shoulder, his fingers trailing lightly up and down her skin. Her fingers trace along his pectoral muscle and she nuzzles deeper into him, sighing.

Matt can’t see her face, can’t tell the true nature of the sigh, so his fingers still against her arm.

“Are you happy?” He asks, his voice sleepy and gentle.

“It was wonderful,” Michaela sighs against his chest, but something about the way she says it, how she doesn’t really answer his question, tugs at him, “Thank you for making it happen.”

Matt laughs, his fingers drumming against her shoulder again as he thinks back to the restaurant, to the way Michaela flirted and charmed, “I don’t think it was me so much,” He shakes his head.

Michaela pulls her head back and her eyes snap up to his; she looks at him curiously, like she can’t quite believe what he’s just said. He raises his eyebrows in question but she just lets out another soft sigh and shakes her head.

“Goodnight, Matt,” She whispers against his skin, and as he drifts off to sleep he wonders why it sounds so very much like goodbye.

x

Matt cracks one eye open and sees the sunlight streaming through his blinds, backlighting Michaela as she stands quietly putting things in the bag she uses when she stays over at his flat. She’s packing the bottle of shampoo that had made its way into his shower, her toothbrush and the particular toothpaste she likes to use.

Matt opens his other eye and sits up a bit on the bed, “What are you doing?”

Michaela stops and looks up at him, smiling gently, “I’m packing.”

He nods, “I can see that – but why?”

She drops her hairbrush in the bag and walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking at him – her eyes are soft, she is not angry, “I could love you, Matt, if I let myself,” She sighs, “And I think you could love me,” She smiles gently at him as he sits up fully in bed now, suddenly wide awake, “But, _god_ , not like _that_.”

Matt runs his hand through his hair nervously, “Like what?”

Michaela glares at him as though he’s being purposefully daft, and maybe he is, a bit. Maybe he is scared to admit what his heart seemed to learn last night, though he’s suspected it for years.

“Like you love Alex,” Michaela explains, like it’s the simplest thing in the world, “Like she loves you.”

Matt’s eyes widen at that – “She doesn’t – she can’t –”

Michaela laughs, the sound gentle and sweet and patient, “I like to watch, Matt,” She stands, making her way over to her bag. She zips it closed and then picks it up, slinging it over her shoulder, “And what I watched – was beautiful. Sexy and sweet and above all – tender.” She stops in front of him where he still sits in bed, “What I saw last night? Was love.” She drops a sweet kiss on his cheek, then pushes his fringe away from his forehead, “I suggest you tell her.”

Matt opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He watches as she walks to the door – when she pulls it open, he finally finds his voice, “Michaela?”

She turns her head and looks at him over her shoulder. He wants to say something – _anything_ – but he doesn’t know what. ‘ _I’m sorry,’ ‘it could have been different, if only,’ ‘thank you_.’ It’s all true, but none of it feels right, none of it sounds like enough for the gift she’s given him.

Michaela tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, “I know,” She smiles at him, big and brilliant, “So take my advice,” She crosses the threshold and closes the door softly behind her.

He should feel sad, he knows, but he’s too thankful for Michaela, too grateful for the chain of events she alone set into motion – she’s right. He could have loved her, but he doesn’t – and he knows with certainty that she will find someone who does, with a heart as open and honest as her own is.

A heart that isn’t already taken by a wild woman with curls and curves.

Matt feels the silence echo around him, but he feels at peace – he knows it’s now or never, he knows tomorrow his nerve will be gone, just like Michaela is gone now.

x

Matt walks into the teashop and finds it oddly empty for this time of day – if it’s a sign, he’s not sure what it means.

Alex sits at the same table she always sits at, her eyes trained on the door so she sees him come in. She gives him a little wave, but Matt notices her face looks worried and she is frowning.

He makes his way over to her table and sits across from her, reaching out and pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Hi,” He says, smiling gently.

Alex tugs nervously on a curl, “Hi,” She returns, looking down at her mug of tea, which appears to be untouched.

Matt doesn’t know what to say, how to start – she’s acting strangely, and that makes the pit of his stomach drop, makes him wring his hands in his lap as he looks at her, still not looking at him.

He finds himself panicked that she regrets what happened, and his mind slips so far down that rabbit hole that he can’t think of anything else.

When the silence has stretched on for an uncomfortably long time, Alex finally wrenches her gaze from her tea and looks at him – her features are clouded with pain he can easily read and her eyes are wet. The sight catches him off guard, takes his breath away.

“You said this wouldn’t ruin our friendship,” Her voice is soft, thick with tears, “I _knew_ we shouldn’t have done this – I knew you wouldn’t be able look at me the same… after.”

Matt’s mouth drops open – “Wait, what?”

Alex sighs, her eyes still watery, “On the phone, Matt – you said – you said we needed to talk, you said it was important and you sounded… I don’t know, different.” She speaks with her hands, embellishing the words as she rushes on, “And now you’re here, _not talking to me_ , and you’ve got this look on your face and I should have known – I should have _known_ you’d see me differently, that you wouldn’t see me the same way.”

Matt looks at her incredulously, feels a laugh bubble up but just manages to tamp it down – laughing right now, he knows, would not be a good thing, no matter how ridiculous Alex is being.

“Yeah,” He agrees, “You should have known, Alex.”

Her eyes widen, and her lip quivers, but she stays silent.

“You should have _known_ that one night with you could never possibly be enough for me.” His voice is soft but intense as he speaks, “You should have _known_ that I’d walk out of that hotel room thinking of nothing else but the way you feel wrapped around me,” Alex’s eyes grow even wider, “You should have _known_ that I’d be absolutely bloody ruined for other women. And you should have known that I’d leave that room so blindingly in love with you that I scarcely know up from down,” Matt smiles, “You’re right. You should have _known_ , Alex.”

Alex bites her lip and she watches him quietly, carefully, as though she’s still trying to process his words, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” He reaches across the table and grasps her hands, noticing how they tremble in his own, “That I love you,” He whispers it, his head leaning in across the table like he’s telling her a secret, “And I think you love me, too.”

Alex stills, her hands stiffening in his own, “What about Michaela? I didn’t mean for…”

Matt cuts her off, “She thinks those things, too.” He chuckles softly, “Apparently, we put on quite a show last night.” His thumb grazes across the back of her hand, “We have her blessing.”

Alex is silent, chewing on her lip in thought. Matt feels the uncertainty sweep through him and he presses his thumb against the back of her hand, tapping lightly.

“Do you?” He tries to keep his voice calm, tries to brace himself for rejection, wonders how he could have been so wrong.

“Do I what?” She asks, confusion flitting across her face.

“Love me,” He supplies.

“Yes,” She whispers, tears spilling over her bottom lids, “Yes, Matt, I do – so much… and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” He scoffs, “Whatever for?”

“Because there’s so much I –”

“I don’t want to hear the end of that sentence, Alex. I don’t want you to ever even think it again,” He brings her hand to his lips and presses a soft kiss to her palm, “I _love you_. And _I’m sorry_ it took me so long to do something about it – I’m sorry it took someone else showing me.”

“Don’t apologize, darling,” She moves her palm against his cheek, her thumb running along his cheekbone, “Are you very sure…?”

He knows what she’s asking – asking if he’s sure he wants this, sure he wants her, sure he wants whatever trials and tribulations will befall them because no one else seems to understand that age doesn’t mean anything in the face of love. Because no one else will understand that the relationship between he and Alex isn’t any of their bloody business.

He nods, “I am. Are you?”

Alex’s hand moves and her thumb runs softly along his bottom lip. His tongue darts out to lick it and she smiles, finally dropping her hand.

“So very sure,” She replies, leaning forward and kissing him swiftly on the lips – in public, people milling about; anyone could recognize them, anyone could see. At his look of surprise, Alex shrugs, “Let the tongues wag, if they must.”

Matt grins and she sips her tea for the first time since he’s been at the table. He watches her, the weight that was on her shoulders suddenly lifted. He feels the one on him lift, too, feels it replaced with happiness, instead.

“Speaking of tongues… I’ve heard a rumor about you, Kingston,” Matt leans forward, whispering conspiratorially across the table.

Alex’s eyebrow quirks, “Oh? And what’s that?”

“I hear,” He drops his voice low, “You’re _wonderful_ with your tongue.”

“I _am_ , at that,” Alex smirks, “Perhaps if you accompany me back to my flat, I can show you just how accurate _that_ particular rumor happens to be.”

Matt feels arousal shoot through his body, _god, this woman_ – “There’s something else you should have known, Alex,” His voice is gravelly and his eyes flash with desire.

“And what’s that?”

“You should have _known_ that one taste of you – two, even – would never have been enough.” He brings his mug to his lips, sipping his tea, and then smiling over the rim of the cup at her, his voice dark and thick, “I’ll spend my _life_ tasting you.”

Alex smiles, though Matt clearly sees the want flash across her face, “And I’ll be happy to let you,” Her voice is rough, full of naughty promises like every obscenity she whispered in his ear last night, “So very happy to let you, darling.”

When they step onto the London sidewalk, Alex tugs Matt’s hand, leading him in the direction of her flat, ready to make good on her promise. As they cross the street against a light, Matt looks at Alex’s laughing face next to him, her curls bouncing as they make a brisk pace across the street, and realizes immediately that he was wrong.

His heart _wasn’t_ left amongst those rumpled sheets in that hotel room; Alex had unknowingly tucked it in her too-large handbag that night and he knows – he _knows_ – she will carry it with her wherever she goes.

And he is so very happy to let her.

 

 


End file.
